Lorsque tombe le voile
by Mailyn
Summary: Trois ans après la guerre, Harry a perdu le goût de vivre. Quand Draco se retrouve à Poudlard où il enseigne, pour sa remise de peine, Harry découvre que lui non plus n'est plus le même... Et qu'il l'intrigue énormément... Slash HPDM. Suit le tome 6
1. Prologue

**LORSQUE TOMBE LE VOILE**

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Couple** : Harry / Draco

**Genre** : Drama - Romance

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Finalement, les Draco / Harry ne sont pas si terribles que ça ! Alors je retente le coup, cette fois avec une fic plus sérieuse que la précédente, voire même dramatique, qui suit le tome 6. Etant de rating M, les homophobes et petits enfants sont priés de faire place nette.

**Dédicace** : Cette fanfiction est due à la génialissime Artoung, qui est l'une des plus talentueuses auteurs qu'il m'ait été donné de découvrir. J'ai tellement adoré ses œuvres que ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire des aussi bien ( ce que je n'arriverai jamais à faire, faut pas se leurrer ). Donc, en gros, il faut vous en prendre à elle ! Voilà, le léchage de bottes étant terminé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry regardait autour de lui avec des yeux hagards.

Le magnifique parc qu'avait été celui de Poudlard n'était plus à présent qu'un champ de ruine.

La belle pelouse était dévastée, les arbres déracinés et la terre retournée en de multiples endroits par des sorts.

Le ciel était gris, nuageux et la pluie tombait sur lui.

Des cris résonnaient.

Il ne restait plus rien de magique en ce lieu.

Rien.

Si ce n'était l'horreur à l'état pur.

Le jeune homme força ses jambes à faire quelques pas.

Il ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière, sur le corps sans vie de Voldemort.

Il se contenta d'avancer, serrant entre ses doigts ensanglantés sa baguette.

Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui échappe.

Comme si elle seule pouvait le convaincre qu'il n'était pas plongé dans un de ses cauchemars.

Il ne voyait pas le sang qui maculait ses vêtements.

Il se sentait comme vidé.

Il ne pouvait plus penser, ni même parler.

Juste parcourir des yeux l'étendue où planait l'affreuse odeur de mort.

Il lui semblait que tout son corps était engourdi…

Encore quelques pas…

Il passa devant le professeur Chourave, étendue au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, les bras en croix ; et il détourna le regard.

Ils étaient tellement nombreux…

Elèves, Mangemorts, Aurors…

Tous morts.

Il reconnut Padma Patil, serrant contre elle le corps sans vie de sa jumelle Parvati, pleurant et hurlant, et il détourna à nouveau les yeux.

Il enjamba les cadavres d'élèves de première année dans un état second.

Bellatrix Lestrange gisait un peu plus loin dans une mare de sang, tuée de la main de Neville qui restait debout près d'elle.

La contemplant comme s'il était perdu dans un songe, des larmes roulant sur ses joues rondes.

L'innocent et gentil garçon qu'il était avait, lui aussi, dû tuer…

Harry continua d'avancer.

Il lui semblait qu'il rêvait.

Tous ces morts, toutes ces larmes, toute cette douleur…

Cela ne pouvait être réel…

Cela ne devait pas être réel…

Il aperçut un groupe de personnes et avança dans leur direction.

Peut-être que…

Il reconnu les cheveux roux des membres de la famille Weasley.

Ils étaient vivants.

Il se hâta du plus vite qu'il pouvait, sa jambe gauche le faisant atrocement souffrir.

Ils étaient en vie, sa famille était en vie !

Il entendit les cris de Hermione quand elle le reconnu, son étreinte tellement chaude, celle de Ron, leurs pleurs…

Aucun mot n'était prononcé, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre.

Il se dégagea doucement et regarda les autres.

Ils faisaient cercle autour de quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

Il sentit contre son bras la main de Hermione qui l'observait avec des yeux douloureux.

Ron avait lui aussi cet éclat dans ses prunelles bleues.

Comme pour le mettre en garde.

Harry s'avança, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui le faisait trembler.

Les autres personnes s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues.

Les cris aux alentours se turent, la pluie cessa de tomber et un grand froid envahit le corps de Harry.

Il resta pétrifié.

Même la douleur semblait avoir cessé pour être remplacée par quelque chose de plus affreux encore.

Ginny se tenait au sol, la gorge déchiquetée.

Ses cheveux roux se mêlaient à la boue et au sang, formant un halo autour de son visage exsangue.

Ses yeux grands ouverts regardaient fixement le ciel et ses mains étaient serrées contre son ventre.

_Ginny…_

Il ne sut ce qui se passa ensuite.

Il sentit juste son corps partir en avant et sa tête rebondir contre le sol détrempé…

* * *

Il se réveilla deux mois plus tard à Ste Mangouste. 

Avec les visages anxieux de Ron et de Hermione penchés au-dessus du sien.

Il essaya péniblement de se lever mais ils le forcèrent à se rallonger.

Ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé durant sa convalescence.

Il avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie et sa confrontation avec Voldemort avait sérieusement entamée ses réserves magiques.

On lui avait donc administré un traitement long et délicat pour lui faire recouvrir la santé.

Quand Harry parla de la guerre, Ron lui répondit que les morts avaient tous été enterrés, les cérémonies effectuées et les médailles décernées.

Le Ministre de la Magie attendait son rétablissement pour organiser une grande soirée et lui remettre un Ordre de Merlin.

Harry détourna les yeux avec dégoût.

Il parla de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hermione prit la parole pour lui expliquer qu'ils avaient subit beaucoup de pertes, mais que tous les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés.

Ou presque…

Elle hésita avant de préciser que ni Snape ni Malfoy n'avaient été retrouvés.

Harry avait serré les dents mais n'avait rien dit.

Il s'était rendormi.

Avec ce poids dans la poitrine qui ne voulait pas partir.

Et qui, il le savait, ne partirait jamais...

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, il jetait au visage de Scrimgeour le bel Ordre de Merlin Première Classe qui lui tendait. 

Un silence choqué s'était fait dans la foule de personnes spécialement invitées pour cette occasion.

Des gens de la haute société, qui soutenaient le Ministère et donc n'avaient jamais cru Harry lorsqu'il avait tenté de les prévenir du retour de Voldemort.

Harry leur avait craché son mépris à la figure, disant qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour les aider durant la guerre, que depuis le début ils se servaient de lui et qu'ils lui faisaient mal au cœur à se pavaner comme s'ils avaient pris part au combat.

Il s'était empressé de transplaner, trop écoeuré et s'était enfermé dans le manoir que Sirius lui avait légué.

Il y était resté trois jours entiers sans se montrer, puis quand il refit son apparition chez ses amis, il avait complètement transformé l'endroit.

Ceux-ci furent soulagés de le revoir et de constater qu'il ne sombrait pas dans la dépression mais qu'il continuait d'avancer.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte du véritable état dans lequel se trouvait leur ami, celui-ci faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour paraître joyeux.

Devenu maintenant le vainqueur incontesté du pire Mage Noir de tous les temps, il avait fort à faire pour éviter les véritables meutes de journalistes qui tentaient de s'entretenir avec lui.

Certains avaient bien tenté de l'aborder mais ils s'étaient retrouvé éjectés quelques mètres plus loin, avec des bosses un peu partout.

Depuis, Harry était devenu un véritable mythe vivant.

Puisque personne ne pouvait s'approcher de lui hormis ses amis, les rumeurs les plus folles courraient sur son compte.

Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il ne lisait pas les journaux.

Il se contentait de passer des journées entières allongé en boule sur son lit, dans sa chambre aux volets clos, le regard fixé au loin.

Et les visages de ceux qui étaient morts défilaient inlassablement devant ses yeux.

Il ne parlait à personne de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Voldemort.

Il voulait garder ça pour lui, personne d'autre n'avait à souffrir.

Alors, quand la douleur devenait trop insupportable, il se levait et prenait son balai.

Puis il s'envolait et, après avoir jeté un sort d'invisibilité sur lui, il parcourait les cieux.

C'était le seul moment durant lequel il se sentait bien.

Le seul moment durant lequel le corps supplicié de Ginny ne revenait pas le hanter…

* * *

Le jour de ses dix-huit ans était tombé un jeudi. 

La surprise que ses amis lui avaient faite l'avait laissé sans voix.

Ils avaient décoré entièrement le manoir durant son absence et s'étaient tous rassemblés autour d'un gâteau gigantesque illuminé par des bougies.

Les Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Maugrey…

Il sourit véritablement pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Ils étaient là.

Ils lui avaient tant manqué…

La soirée qu'ils passèrent fut mémorable.

Harry se sentit renaître et retrouva, pour un temps, toute sa joie de vivre, plaisantant, riant et s'amusant comme un fou...

Comme s'ils essayaient d'oublier, pour un temps, les horreurs qu'ils avaient connues.

Et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais effacer de leur mémoire…

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, il se trouvait au Magenmagot. 

Dans le box des témoins.

Au procès de Draco Malfoy.

Lui et Snape avait été retrouvé non loin de Londres.

Snape avait avoué quelques jours plus tôt, durant son propre procès, que la mort de Dumbledore avait été préméditée par le vieux sorcier lui-même.

Durant l'attaque au Département des Mystères, Voldemort lui avait lancé un sort incurable qui le rongeait peu à peu.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir durant l'année et voulait à tout prix que Snape conserve son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

C'est pourquoi il lui avait demandé de le tuer à la place de Draco, le soir de l'attaque.

Ses paroles avaient provoqué un remous formidable dans le tribunal.

Personne n'y croyait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il leur montre un morceau de parchemin.

Une lettre de Dumbledore leur confirmant les dires de Snape.

D'une magie et d'une authenticité telles que personne ne pû prétendre qu'elle avait été écrite par Snape.

Et il avait été libéré après que les membres de l'Ordre aient témoigné sur son rôle d'agent double, avec les remerciements du Ministre pour services rendus à la communauté.

Et maintenant Harry se trouvait face à eux.

Et il racontait aux juges qui ce qui s'était passé le soir où Dumbledore était mort.

Il savait que l'ancien Serpentard le fixait, avec une intensité gênante, mais il ne lui accordait aucun regard.

Il l'avait juste aperçu en entrantdans le tribunal.

Il était pâle, bien plus qu'avant. Beaucoup plus maigre aussi. Ses cheveux étaient devenus longs et tombaient sur ses épaules, sales et emmêlés.

Une vieille robe noire et usée. Des fers aux poings et aux chevilles…

C'était un Malfoy déchu qui se tenait devant lui.

Il raconta exactement ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

Il parlait avec une neutralité qui l'étonnait, ni en faveur du blond ni contre lui.

Il rapporta la conversation que Dumbledore et lui avaient eue au mot près avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer…

Elle résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Il décrivit l'attitude terrifiée de Malfoy, sa baguette qui se baissait légèrement avant l'arrivée de Snape.

Il n'éprouvait plus de haine pour l'ancien Serpentard.

Plus de colère, ni même d'amertume ou de mépris.

Il avait juste hâte que tout se termine, qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui, fuir tous ces gens…

Retrouver cette solitude qu'il choyait.

Le verdict tomba.

Malfoy était condamné à cinq ans de prison pour avoir participé à l'attaque de Poudlard en y faisant pénétrer des Mangemorts.

Il avait bien failli connaître le baiser du Détraqueur pour sa condition de Mangemort, mais il n'avait aucun meurtre à son actif.

De plus Harry avait précisé qu'il avait été obligé par Voldemort d'agir ainsi.

Ou alors ses parents auraient été tués.

Mais les juges estimaient qu'une peine minimale était nécessaire et qu'ils ne pouvaient libérer le jeune homme sans aucune sanction, étant donné que l'attaque à Poudlard avait eu lieu par sa faute.

Harry quitta le tribunal sans un regard en arrière.

Sans noter le regard froid du Ministre.

Sans remarquer les journalistes qui l'appelaient et le photographiaient.

Sans même voir le regard douloureux que le Serpentard fixait sur lui pendant qu'il se faisait emmener par les gardes vers la prison d'Azkaban…

* * *

Quelques jours après, la désormais directrice de Poudlard lui offrait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. 


	2. Retour au pays

**LORSQUE TOMBE LE VOILE**

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Couple** : Harry-Draco

**Genre** : Drama / Romance

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Bon, l'épilogue n'était pas des plus passionnant, c'est vrai. Je m'en suis rendu compte devant le peu de réactions que ça suscitait ( ou alors c'est que les gens sont tous partis en vacances et je me fais des films ). Mais j'espère que ça ne vous dissuadera pas de lire la suite ( pitiéééé ) qui sera un peu plus… animée ( mais pas trop non plus ). En tous cas, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Retour au pays**

Trois ans avaient passés.

Harry Potter était professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal au collège Poudlard.

A vingt et un ans, il était devenu un des hommes les plus prisés du monde sorcier.

Voire même l'homme le plus prisé du monde sorcier.

En plus d'être le vainqueur de Voldemort et possesseur d'une grande fortune, il était un très beau jeune homme.

Il avait encore grandit, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Son corps s'était musclé grâce au Quidditch qu'il continuait de pratiquer. Son visage avait acquit des traits plus masculins, moins enfantins ; sa bouche pulpeuse lui donnait cette irrésistible touche féminine qui faisait son charme et seul son regard n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il était plus dur, plus triste.

Il vivait seul dans le grand manoir qui avait appartenu à son parrain, et il continuait d'entretenir des liens étroits avec ses amis et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ron et Hermione étaient fiancés et vivaient ensembles dans une belle maison à Bath. Cependant, ils travaillaient tous deux à Londres. Ron était devenu consultant dans une célèbre fabrique de balais volants, quant à Hermione, elle suivait des étude de droit pour devenir juge. Même si leurs occupations leur prenaient beaucoup de temps, ils en trouvaient assez pour voir Harry et passer du temps avec lui.

La famille Weasley avait aussi connu plusieurs changements.

Bill et Fleur étaient mariés depuis presque quatre ans et vivaient en France, restant cependant en contact étroit avec leur famille. Bill souffrait toujours de l'attaque de Greyback, mais il s'en était accommodé et vivait avec ses blessures qui le faisaient passer pour un vrai guerrier. Sa jeune épouse était devenue mannequin pour les couturiers sorciers et voyageait beaucoup avec son mari.

Charlie quant à lui avait abandonné les dragons pour le Quidditch et jouait dans une grande équipe anglaise au poste d'Attrapeur.

Les jumeaux, eux, connaissaient un succès de plus en plus retentissant avec leurs farces et attrapes. Notamment grâce à leur belle-sœur qui faisait souvent de la publicité pour eux. Toujours en quête de nouvelles inventions, ils semblaient heureux du train de vie qu'ils menaient.

Percy, lui, avait écrit une lettre d'excuses à ses parents, disant qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il vivait au Canada, attendant de devenir un homme bien pour oser les revoir.

Depuis que Ginny était morte, Harry était resté célibataire. Il ne se sentait pas la moindre envie de s'engager auprès de qui que ce soit.

Il avait accompli la prophétie, il avait tué Voldemort et il lui semblait que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, qu'elle avait perdu tout attrait.

On l'avait préparé à cet affrontement et, maintenant que tout était enfin terminé, il se sentait perdu, comme s'il n'avait plus le goût de vivre. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que ce soit lui qui meure.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans ses appartements, assis devant sa fenêtre, les yeux fixés au loin. Comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Il avait même perdu tout désir de vengeance envers Snape et Malfoy.

Quand il avait revu son ancien professeur de potions, lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre, il n'avait même pas ressentit l'habituelle étincelle de haine qui surgissait dès qu'il le croisait.

Ils avaient parlé sans échanger la moindre insulte.

Snape semblait s'être amendé, paraissait moins soucieux de blesser les gens par des paroles cruelles et était devenu un peu plus humain qu'avant, sans toutefois perdre le côté « chauve-souris ténébreuse » qui lui collait à la peau.

Il lui avait parlé de la volonté d'Albus de le tuer à la place de Malfoy. Il voulait sauver Draco et le faire passer du bon côté. Mais Dumbledore avait échoué.

Harry avait lutté pour ne pas verser des larmes devant l'homme.

Il en voulait au vieux sorcier de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, de l'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance une fois de plus, le laissant se ronger de culpabilité.

Ils se quittèrent sur une poignée de main.

Pas des amis, mais pas non plus des ennemis.

Le sentiment de mal être qu'il éprouvait depuis la fin de la guerre ne l'avait pas quitté, il s'était un peu plus développé en lui, comme une tumeur suite aux aveux de Snape.

Il lui semblait que plus jamais il ne pourrait retrouver l'ancienne existence qui fut la sienne, que plus jamais il ne pourrait rire avec insouciance, que plus jamais il ne pourrait dormir sans revoir Ginny dans la boue, vidée de son sang, les yeux désespérément vides…

Son état n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de ses amis qui faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour tenter de lui rendre sa joie de vivre. Mais le mal semblait trop profond, trop complexe pour qu'ils puissent l'aider.

Le professeur McGonagall, voyant jour après jour le jeune homme devenir l'ombre de lui-même, l'avait emmené dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry avait cru qu'elle en avait pris possession, mais elle lui avait avoué que non, parce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à occuper l'espace qui avait été celui de son vieil ami. Elle voulait le laisser tel quel.

Quand Harry était entré dans la pièce qu'il avait vue de nombreuses fois, il était resté immobile. Rien n'avait été déplacé, rien n'avait bougé dans les objets farfelus qui peuplaient le bureau. Il lui semblait revoir Dumbledore derrière son bureau le soir de l'attaque, avant qu'ils ne partent à la recherche de l'Horcruxe, lui faisant promettre de lui obéir en tous points…

Puis le professeur McGonagall lui avait montré un tableau suspendu au mur. Elle avait ôté le voile qui le recouvrait et Dumbledore y était apparu, souriant.

Harry en était resté sans voix, avant que des larmes commencent à inonder ses joues. Il s'était effondré devant le tableau en demandant pardon à Dumbledore dans une litanie sans fin. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait laissé, sentant qu'ils avaient besoin de rester seuls.

Dumbledore avait commencé à lui parler, à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé et que c'était de sa faute à lui. Il le fit se relever et lui expliqua pourquoi il avait tout orchestré avec Snape, en s'excusant de ne lui avoir rien dit.

Harry avait pleuré à nouveau mais s'était calmé. Puis ils avaient discuté un long moment, avant que Harry ne retourne dans ses appartements.

Le professeur McGonagall pensait que la mort de Dumbledore était ce qui rendait le jeune homme si triste. L'emmener à l'ancien directeur était selon elle le meilleur moyen de penser la blessure.

Mais, si Harry sembla aller un peu mieux durant quelques jours, il redevint aussi torturé et taciturne qu'avant.

Cependant, il fallait bien qu'un événement vienne tout remettre en cause…

* * *

C'était un vendredi du mois de septembre, peu après la rentrée.

La journée s'était bien passée, sans incidents.

Harry avait dispensé ses cours comme à son habitude.

Il savait que ses élèves, qu'ils soient de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard, l'appréciaient. Il était très pédagogue et d'une grande impartialité. De plus, ses cours avaient le mérite d'être intéressants. Il avait pris en modèle Lupin et faisait beaucoup de pratique.

Sa connaissance quasi-totale des sorts de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui permettait d'en apprendre sans cesse de nouveaux à ses élèves qui en étaient ravis.

De plus, suivre les enseignements du grand Harry Potter jouait aussi beaucoup en sa faveur.

Les cours étaient terminés et la nuit tombait lorsqu'il reçu un message. La directrice du collège rassemblait l'équipe pédagogique en salle des professeurs et lui demandait de les rejoindre.

Lorsque Harry arriva, il ne pû s'empêcher d'observer les professeurs assis autour de la grande table.

Flitwick, Bibine, Slughorn, Trelawney, Binns, Hagrid, Sinistra, Firenze…

Les professeurs décédés durant la bataille qui avait eu lieu trois ans plus tôt, Vector et Chourave, avaient été remplacées respectivement par Jane Circle et Neville Londubat.

Ce dernier avait été plus qu'étonné de recevoir une telle proposition, mais le professeur McGonagall savait qu'il était très doué pour la botanique, et qu'elle ne faisait pas d'erreur en l'engageant.

Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé. La guerre avait transformé le garçon maladroit et timide en un homme plus assuré, calme et d'un grand charisme. C'était également un excellent professeur ; ayant souffert des cours Snape, il semblait avoir décidé de se comporter totalement différemment envers ses élèves.

Voyant que tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience, Harry prit place dans un fauteuil près de Neville qui lui souriait, marmonnant une vague excuse pour son retard.

« Bien, commença le professeur McGonagall en se levant. Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour vous faire part d'une décision du Ministère de la Magie concernant Poudlard.

Les visages se firent attentifs. En général, quand le Ministère se mêlait de la direction du collège, ça se finissait mal. Il suffisait de repenser à Ombrage.

- Vous devez sans doute vous rappeler que notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard, m'a remis sa démission l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas trouvé de remplaçant à ce poste jusqu'à ce que le Ministre me contacte.

Elle fit une pause et reprit.

- Vous devez également vous rappelez que Draco Malfoy a été emprisonné il y a trois ans suite à son procès.

L'air se chargea aussitôt d'une tension lourde, presque palpable.

Harry accorda dès lors à sa supérieure une pleine attention. C'était la première fois de puis qu'il avait témoigné à son procès qu'il repensait à Draco Malfoy.

Il s'étonnait de l'avoir rayé de sa mémoire aussi facilement. Quand il essaya de se rappeler de lui, les premiers souvenirs qui lui vinrent à l'esprit étaient ceux lors de son procès.

Mais quel était le rapport ?

- Draco Malfoy a été libéré d'Azkaban aujourd'hui, continua le professeur McGonagall. Le Magenmagot a estimé que sa peine devait être réduite suite à son comportement irréprochable. Il devra cependant effectuer treize semaines de travaux d'intérêt général afin d'être définitivement libre.

Un silence choqué suivit ses paroles. Les professeurs se regardaient avec une surprise non dissimulée, comme s'ils avaient peur que ce ne soit une farce.

Harry, lui, commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- C'est pourquoi il remplacera Monsieur Rusard dans notre établissement. Et nous ne pouvons refuser car c'est un ordre direct du Ministre. Je vous demanderais simplement de l'accueillir du mieux que vous pouvez.

Le jeune homme regarda Neville qui était stupéfait. Le professeur de botanique se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais enfin c'est impossible, murmura-t-il à son ami. Laisser un ancien Mangemort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avec tous les élèves à sa portée ? Ils ont perdu l'esprit ou quoi ?

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Le professeur McGonagall contourna sa chaise pour aller ouvrir. Deux hommes encagoulés se tenaient dans l'embrasure. Une silhouette frêle et encapuchonnée se trouvait devant les deux colosses, encerclée de manière à ce qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas.

Le professeur McGonagall les remercia, fit entrer la personne qui avait le visage caché par sa cape et referma la porte. Les professeurs se redressèrent aussitôt sur leurs sièges.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus fort. Il se sentit trembler légèrement, la tension autour de lui se faisant plus présente.

- Voici Draco Malfoy, avec qui vous allez dès à présent travailler.

L'homme ôta sa capuche.

Harry eut une espèce de coup de poing à l'estomac quand il vit devant lui celui qui avait été son ennemi durant leur scolarité.

Il avait oublié à quel point le jeune homme était pâle, à quel point ses cheveux étaient blonds et à quel point ses yeux étaient gris.

Draco se tenait droit devant eux, la tête baissée.

Il avait des cernes violets sous les yeux et le teint blafard, comme s'il avait été privé de lumière pendant des années. Il avait grandi, autant que Harry, et il était beaucoup plus mince qu'avant.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le Malfoy d'aujourd'hui.

Les yeux baissés au sol, les bras serrés le long du corps, les mains crispées l'une contre l'autre, les épaules basses… Plus rien ne subsistait du garçon fier et hautain d'autrefois.

Et rien n'était faux dans sa posture. Il ne faisait pas semblant de se montrer aussi soumis, aussi angoissée. « Voilà ce que Azkaban a fait de moi » criait son corps.

Il semblait attendre que quelque chose lui tombe dessus. Peut-être avait-il peur de leur faire face et d'affronter leur colère ?

- Je vais juste expliquer à vos collègues deux ou trois petites choses avant de vous conduire vers vos appartements Draco.

Il se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête.

- Pour éviter toute tentative de fuite ou d'utilisation de magie, le Ministère a pris des précautions, expliqua la vieille femme. Il a temporairement annihilé toute le magie de Draco, et il a crée un bracelet spécial, afin qu'il reste dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et n'en sorte pas avant la fin de sa peine.

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles.

- J'aimerais maintenant que les directeurs et directrices de Maison aillent rapporter la nouvelle à nos élèves. Mieux vaut les prévenir maintenant que demain et éviter ainsi de perturber leurs cours.

Les professeurs concernés hochèrent la tête et tous se levèrent. Passant devant Malfoy, ils lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue avec plus ou moins de chaleur. Ceux qui l'avaient eu comme élève se sentaient mal à l'aise devant ce qu'il était devenu.

Un vulgaire prisonnier.

Harry se leva à son tour, sortant de sa contemplation. Il s'arrêta devant le jeune homme qui fixait toujours le sol sans un bruit.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Malfoy, dit-il finalement. »

Le blond releva la tête rapidement en entendant la voix de Harry.

Il le fixa sans laisser voir aucune émotion sur son visage pâle. Seuls ses yeux brillaient étrangement et son regard semblait vouloir lire jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Un regard remplit de quelque chose qui ressemblait à… de l'espoir.

Puis, tout aussi rapidement, il baissa à nouveau la tête, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir fait cela.

Harry s'éloigna, complètement désarçonné.

* * *

« Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Hermione en levant la tête de son pavé sur le droit social dans lequel elle était plongée. Malfoy ?

Harry se trouvait chez Hermione et Ron, ayant transplané juste après avoir quitté la salle des professeurs, et il venait de leur raconter ce que McGonagall venait de lui apprendre.

- Je suis sérieux Hermione, confirma-t-il.

- Malfoy en Rusard ! ricana Ron qui faisait chauffer du thé. Vous l'imaginez en train de courir après Peeves en jurant ses grands aïeux ! Hahaha !!!

- Ron !

- Quoi ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il faut être compatissant avec lui ? s'insurgea le rouquin en fixant sa fiancée.

- Si tu voyais comme il devenu, intervint Harry, tu ne rigolerais pas, crois-moi.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il… Il est complètement différent, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas comment te le décrire.

- Il joue la comédie, rétorqua Ron en posant des tasses devant Hermione et Harry. Il fait exprès de se faire bien voir pour qu'on le plaigne. Tu sais bien qu'il adore ça, rappelle-toi en troisième année avec Buck…

- Oui mais là ce n'est pas pareil Ron, dit la jeune fille en fermant son livre. Il sort de trois ans de prison à Azkaban. Hagrid qui y était resté beaucoup moins longtemps en était complètement retourné. Alors lui, imagine !

- Ce n'est pas qu'il est terrifié, reprit Harry. Il… il a une attitude de soumis. Il se tenait devant nous comme un elfe de maison qui a peur de se faire engueuler. Il avait la tête basse comme un chien, il tremblait presque ! Je veux dire, avant il se comportait comme un gamin pourri gâté et orgueilleux. Maintenant il a… il a…

- Perdu toute fierté, termina Hermione. Tu sais, après tout ce temps passé à Azkaban, je crois que même le pire des Mangemorts deviendrait doux comme un agneau.

- Même Bellatrix Lestrange ? demanda narquoisement Ron.

- Non mais elle, elle avait un grain. Elle est hors concours, rétorqua Harry.

Les deux garçons ricanèrent sournoisement et Hermione soupira.

- Oui, bref. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur le traitement des prisonniers. Crois-moi Harry, c'est déjà un miracle que Malfoy ne se soit pas suicidé.

- A ce point ? s'étonna Harry.

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête avec gravité.

- Et voilà ! clama Ron en surgissant de la cuisine. Du thé bien chaud avec des gâteaux !!

- Tu devrais te reconvertir en serveur Ron, tu as tout à fait la fibre, plaisanta Harry.

- Oui, s'il ne mange pas tous les gâteaux qu'on lui commande, ajouta Hermione.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la mine refrognée du rouquin qui s'installa dans un canapé en se mit à bouder.

- Et combien de temps va-t-il rester ? demanda la jeune fille.

- McGonagall a dit qu'il devait effectuer treize semaines de travaux d'intérêt général.

- Donc, il restera jusqu'à… jusqu'à avant Noël.

- Oui, soupira Harry. Je me demande comment les élèves vont réagir.

- Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? demanda Ron en sortant de son mutisme pour plonger sur un gâteau. Ils ne pourront que l'accepter tout comme vous.

- Mmm… marmonna Harry en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Et il sera sous la surveillance de qui ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. McGonagall a dit qu'on lui avait enlevé sa magie le temps qu'il fasse son travail, et il porte un bracelet pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- Ils lui ont enlevé sa magie ? s'exclama Ron. Mais… Normalement c'est interdit !

- Pas dans des cas comme celui-là, intervint Hermione. Etant donné que c'était un prisonnier, ils ne veulent prendre aucun risque, il est peut-être dangereux.

- Mais c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a changé, dit le rouquin en se tournant vers son ami. Mon père m'a expliqué que, quand on enlève la magie de quelqu'un, il y a une phase d'assimilation du corps. Les réactions varient selon les personnes mais en tout cas, c'est loin d'être agréable. Je ne sais pas si moi j'arriverais à vivre sans magie.

- Il ne peut même pas lancer un simple sort ? s'effara le brun qui n'avait pas réalisé ce que « privé de magie » voulait dire.

- Non. Quand on enlève la magie de quelqu'un c'est insupportable à vivre. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme Malfoy, qui a toujours vécu avec et s'en est toujours servi. Tu es obligé de tout faire par toi-même, même les choses les plus anodines. Quoi qu'il en soit Harry, reprit Hermione, j'espère que sa présence ne t'empêchera pas d'assurer tes cours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je veux dire que avant, vous passiez votre temps à vous chercher des noises et…

- _Il_ passait son temps à _nous_ chercher des noises Hermione, rétorqua Harry.

- Oui d'accord. Mais il ne faut pas que sa présence te détourne de ton travail et que tu profites du fait qu'il n'ait plus sa magie pour lui jouer de sales tours et…

- Hermione, coupa sèchement Harry. J'ai vingt et un ans. Je ne suis plus un gamin et je n'ai jamais joué de sales tours à qui que ce soit. Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

- Mmm… marmonna la jeune fille, pas convaincue.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est lui à chaque fois nous cherchait avec sa bande de Serpentards ? Je ne crois pas qu'on l'ait jamais embêté, si ce n'est que notre simple existence le faisait chier !

- Hé, t'énerve pas Harry, tenta de le calmer Ron. Hermione d'amour oublie juste que c'était lui qui la traitait de Sang de Bourbe et que si elle s'est retrouvée avec des dents de castor en quatrième année, c'était de sa faute à lui.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, ce souvenir lui restant en travers de la gorge.

- Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi bêtes, vous n'auriez pas lancé de sort à Malfoy et rien ne serait arrivé ! Et puis zut ! J'en ai assez de vous deux, je vais me coucher !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se leva d'un air hautain et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher en claquant la porte derrière elle.

- Faut pas lui en vouloir, fit le rouquin d'un air compatissant comme s'il parlait d'une folle dangereuse. Elle est surmenée avec ses examens, ça lui monte à la tête.

Harry ricana et se leva à son tour.

- Bon, fit-il, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. En plus j'ai pas mal de travail donc il vaudrait mieux que je m'y mette de suite…

- OK, dit Ron en se levant à son tour. Bon alors, on se voit quand ?

- Ce week-end ? Vous n'aurez qu'à passez à Poudlard, ça fera plaisir à Neville de vous revoir tous les deux.

- D'accord, je préviendrais Hermione. Bon et bien bonne nuit mon grand !

- Fais de beaux rêves Ronnie-chou ! le taquina Harry en passant un pied dans la cheminée.

- Idiot ! » gronda Ron en rigolant.

Et Harry disparut dans un nuage de poussière âcre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se tenait dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

L'arrivée surprise de Malfoy, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec ses amis… Tout cela bouillonnait dans sa tête.

Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour que le jeune homme naguère si froid et fier soit devenu aussi différent. Il savait qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie.

Cela était sûrement dû à son séjour à Azkaban, trois ans passés dans cette forteresse avec pour seule compagnie les Détraqueurs suffiraient à transformer n'importe qui. Hermione le lui avait bien dit.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry, c'était la réaction que les élèves allaient avoir. Il savait pour l'avoir vu, que les anciens Mangemorts subissaient une discrimination féroce de la part de la population. Ils étaient considérés comme des moins que rien et les lynchages étaient leur pain quotidien.

Le Ministère ne faisait rien pour arranger leur condition, qu'importe si ils étaient pour la plupart repentis et prêts à commencer une nouvelle vie.

Voilà pourquoi il craignait la confrontation qui allait forcément avoir lieu entre Malfoy et les élèves. Certes, ils n'étaient pas aussi enragés que leurs parents, mais ils restaient tout de même très peu disposés à l'égard des Mangemorts.

Harry se tourna brutalement dans son lit.

Il se faisait du souci pour rien. On était à Poudlard. Si les choses se passaient mal, il ne restait plus qu'à sévir avec les élèves. Et tant pis s'il fallait en renvoyer.

Puis il secoua la tête. Les étudiants n'étaient pas stupides. Ils comprendraient forcément.

Avec un grognement exaspéré, Harry se leva de son lit.

Il enfila une cape et sortit de ses appartements.

Une petite promenade nocturne lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se dirigea vers la sortie, poussa les grandes portes et se glissa à l'extérieur. La brise fraîche le soulagea considérablement de la chaleur qu'il éprouvait et il se permit un léger sourire.

Il ôta ses chaussures et marcha pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche du parc, savourant la tranquillité et la beauté des lieux.

Comme si cet endroit si beau et paisible n'avait jamais été un champ de bataille, jonché de morts et de blessés.

Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de la forêt interdite, près de la cabane de Hagrid. Il entendait les ronflements du demi géant de là où il se trouvait et retint un rire.

Il bifurqua vers le terrain de Quidditch, allant en venant sur la pelouse, les yeux fixés dans le vague. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se dirigea vers le lac, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il continua à marcher d'un pas lent, songeur, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention.

Une silhouette frêle devant le lac.

Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha un peu plus. La personne ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Habillé d'une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, des cheveux blonds pâles… Il reconnu Malfoy avec surprise et, curieux, avança vers lui.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur il le vit les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, jetant d'une main des cailloux dans l'eau, provocant des remous dans la surface lisse. Il semblait ne pas avoir entendu Harry arriver, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi calme mais en même temps tellement mélancolique. Comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, mais qu'il continuait à y vivre. Comme si ce Draco Malfoy qui jetait des cailloux dans l'eau était un autre qu'il n'avait jamais vu, une autre partie du Malfoy qu'il connaissait.

Le jeune homme vit à son poignet le bracelet dont McGonagall leur avait parlé. Il était en argent, finement ciselé, et il brillait d'un éclat doux.

Harry resta près de lui un long moment, l'observant jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se tourner vers lui. Son visage était encore plus pâle et ses yeux luisaient toujours de ce même éclat qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Bonsoir, fit Draco d'une voix douce mais néanmoins rauque.

Harry fut étonné de l'entendre lui parler aussi poliment. Il n'y était pas habitué. D'ailleurs, depuis trois ans, il n'était plus habitué à voir Malfoy.

- Bonsoir, finit-il par répondre.

- Je ne vais pas tenter de m'enfuir si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. D'ailleurs, j'aurais beaucoup de mal, ajouta-t-il en montrant son bracelet.

Le brun fut encore plus surpris de se faire vouvoyer par son ancien ennemi. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il se demanda s'il ne dormait pas. C'était forcément un rêve.

- En fait, je me demandais ce que vous aviez fait de Malfoy. D'habitude il ne me vouvoie pas et ne me parle pas aussi poliment.

Le blond eut un sourire sans joie.

- Je crains, dit-il d'une voix très douce, presque mélodieuse, que le Draco Malfoy dont vous parlez ne soit mort.

Il jeta un dernier caillou dans l'eau, se leva souplement et, passant devant Harry, se dirigea vers le château d'un pas lent.

Resté seul, le Gryffondor le regarda s'éloigner, avec la sensation d'avoir une boule dans la gorge. Quand Malfoy eut disparu dans la grande bâtisse, il plongea son regard dans le lac noir, si calme et paisible.

Le ciel restait sombre, les étoiles qui le parsemaient illuminaient la surface de l'eau, lui donnant l'aspect d'un miroir aqueux. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort, faisant se balancer les feuillages des arbres immenses bordant le lac.

- Tu te trompes, c'est moi qui suis mort. »


	3. Blessures

**LORSQUE TOMBE LE VOILE**

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Couple** : Harry-Draco

**Genre** : Drama / Romance

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Je rentre tout juste de vacances, désolée pour le manque d'updates. Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour vos reviews, j'aime savoir que ce que j'écris vous plaît. En tous cas, n'arrêtez pas :D J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**RAR** **anonymes**

**Nagoya** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'avoue que parfois c'est lent, seulement je n'aime pas tout dévoiler d'un seul coup, j'aime prendre mon temps pour tout mettre en place correctement. En tous cas, je te rassure, ma fanfiction aura plus de trois chapitres beaucoup plus. Aaaah, Draco le martyr, oui j'ai honte de la traiter comme ça, mais c'est pour son bien. Bisous.

**Yohina** : Coucou et merci de m'avoir reviewé. Ça m'a beaucoup encouragée de voir autant d'enthousiasme. Je suis ravie que tu aimes le caractère des deux garçons, ça montre à quel point la guerre peut transformer un homme. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Gros poutoux.

**Otite la Frite** : ( Contente ) MERCIIII !!! C'est vraiment super gentil de ta part, je vais faire mon possible pour que la suite soit à la hauteur. Biz.

**Hermione** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes. Je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à tes questions ( je suis sadique ) parce que je déteste tout dévoiler à l'avance. Désolée ! Par contre, pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai aucune idée, j'écris au fur et à mesure que les idées me viennent. Et la fréquence de publication sera assez régulière je pense, vu que c'est les vacances. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous salés !

**Andgy** : Ravie que ça te plaise, ça me fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite, dis-moi si tu aimes toujours ! Gros bisouxx.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Blessures**

La promenade nocturne de Harry avait eu l'effet contraire à celui escompté : les paroles de Draco l'avaient laissées perplexe, l'empêchant de se rendormir.

_« Je crains que le Draco Malfoy dont vous parlez ne soit mort… »_

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien.

Le blond était devenu quelqu'un de totalement différent, il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à lui. Sa façon de lui parler l'avait surpris à un point tel qu'il demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Et son comportement… Il semblait tellement triste et mélancolique, tellement un autre que c'en était déconcertant. Déconcertant car il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy et que le jeune homme ne devait pas être une source d'inquiétudes telles qu'il se faisait en ce moment.

Pourquoi diable son retour l'avait-il à ce point perturbé ?

Excédé de ne pouvoir réussir à dormir, il se leva à nouveau de son lit, s'emmitoufla dans un plaid et se dirigea dans sa cuisine. Il se prépara une tasse de thé, alla s'installer dans son canapé près de la fenêtre et contempla par la fenêtre le paysage.

Les montagnes se dressaient au loin, recouvertes de bois immenses. Les étoiles dans le ciel éclairaient le parc du collège, nimbant la pelouse d'un éclat argenté.

Tout était paisible. Tout était tranquille.

Il but une gorgée du breuvage chaud, avalant sa gorgée avec lenteur, les yeux fixés au loin, son esprit plus loin encore.

Il faisait toujours nuit, mais la noirceur du ciel s'estompait peu à peu, s'éclairant de plus en plus.

Harry resserra contre lui sa couverture et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien, au calme, au chaud… Tous ses tracas semblaient avoir disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'un immense vide, un néant absolu. Et, bizarrement, cela lui faisait du bien de se déconnecter de la sorte.

Une sorte de pause avant de replonger de nouveau dans les ténèbres de son esprit torturé…

_Ginny… Je suis tellement désolé…_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il était attablé dans la Grande Salle avec les rares professeurs éveillés à cette heure matinale. 

Il mangeait dans un état second, l'esprit perdu ailleurs. Ses collègues le regardaient avec inquiétude et sollicitude. Mais ils n'osaient rien lui demander. C'était le meilleur moyen de le braquer.

Les élèves commencèrent à affluer et les conversations de plus en plus bruyantes s'élevèrent dans la salle. A voir l'air excité des étudiants, nul doute que leur sujet de discussion concernait Malfoy.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand l'objet des débats entre élèves fit son apparition. Du reste, ce n'était pas tant son apparition qui le tira de son brouillard mais le silence immédiat qui suivit.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Draco debout derrière la table des professeurs, près de la porte réservée à leur usage. Il se tenait droit, mais sa tête demeurait baissée. Il était habillé d'une longue robe gris perle et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, rassemblés en un catogan.

Il avait meilleure allure que lors de son arrivée, mais il restait néanmoins très blafard et mince. Et il avait toujours cet air de soumission absolue.

Devant les regards hostiles des élèves, le professeur McGonagall se leva et prit la parole.

« Comme vos Directeurs et Directrices de Maison vous l'on sans doute annoncé hier soir, le Magenmagot à ordonné que Draco Malfoy ici présent effectue sa peine à Poudlard. On vous a aussi expliqué les mesures qui ont été prises pour éviter toute fuite. J'exige de vous un comportement irréprochable envers notre nouveau concierge, son statut de prisonnier ne l'empêchant pas de pouvoir vous mettre en retenue si nécessaire.

Personne ne répondit mais le message était clair.

Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent et on cessa de regarder le blond comme un paria. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il se tenait. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui le fit s'asseoir.

- Je vous en prie Draco, prenez un siège et mangez, il va bientôt être l'heure des cours. »

Le blond hocha doucement la tête et obéit sans relever les yeux. Il s'installa à côté de Harry dont le siège voisin était inoccupé. Le jeune homme avait l'air aux aguets, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'attaque. Il faisait penser à Maugrey Fol Œil.

Harry le regarda fixement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'observant se servir timidement du jus de fruits et se beurrer un toast. Il préparait sa nourriture avec des gestes lents, mangeait très doucement, bref, il renouait avec le petit-déjeuner, chose dont il ne devait pas avoir usage en prison.

Le brun avait la gorge serrée en le voyant manger son toast en presque autant de temps qu'il en fallait à Ron pour en manger une dizaine. Il lui rappelait lui-même après ses vacances chez les Dursleys, quand il devait se forcer pour manger, tant son estomac s'était réduit face au peu de nourriture qu'il recevait.

Cela lui rappela aussi les paroles de Hermione sur le traitement des prisonniers et il en vint à plaindre le jeune homme qui avait dû souffrir. Mais celui-ci ne se plaignait pas, restant silencieux et stoïque.

Il finit par lever les yeux sur Harry et rougit brusquement en le surprenant à le contempler fixement. Il repiqua aussitôt du nez dans son assiette, étonnant le jeune homme brun.

Il demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Pourquoi rougissait-il de la sorte ? Tout le monde le fixait et il n'avait pourtant pas eu une réaction pareille.

Arrachant ses yeux du blond qui grignotait son toast, Harry reporta son attention sur son porridge qu'il se mit à touiller distraitement. Le comportement plus que bizarre de Draco le laissait perplexe, l'esprit brouillé par une multitude de questions.

Cependant, la cloche se mit à sonner, le tirant de son égarement et il vit du coin de l'œil son voisin disparaître par la porte, laissant derrière lui son petit-déjeuner peine entamé.

Neville lui tapota sur l'épaule pour le réveiller.

« Tout va bien Harry ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Ce n'est rien Neville, c'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi mon vieux, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas bien.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- J'entretiens le mythe du héros solitaire taciturne qui passe des nuits blanches à ressasser ses souvenirs.

Neville s'esclaffa.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant. Mais n'en fais pas trop non plus. Ce serait bête que le héros finisse à l'hôpital à cause de ses insomnies.

- Oui maman. »

* * *

Lorsque Harry entra dans la classe où il dispensait ses cours, il vit ses élèves de sixième année qui piaillaient à qui mieux, interagissant violemment. C'était un véritable poulailler. Il claqua brutalement la porte derrière lui, les faisant tous sursauter et se taire. 

« Bonjour à vous aussi, dit-il en déposant son cartable sur le bureau.

Les étudiants reprirent leur comportement normal et le regardèrent avec appréhension, craignant une punition. Harry ôta sa cape, dévoilant sa robe verte qui lui allait parfaitement bien, faisant soupirer de nombreuses filles et sortit ses affaires de son porte-documents.

- Bien, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs. Je suis satisfait par votre travail cette fois-ci, je vois à vos notes que la pratique vous a été profitable. J'espère pour vous que vous continuerez à fournir la même qualité de travail l'année prochaine pour vos ASPICs.

Il se mit à déambuler entre les rangées, remettant à chaque élève sa copie, puis il revint s'asseoir à son bureau, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, une élève leva la main à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, rappelant furieusement Hermione.

- Oui Miss Crew ?

- Professeur, nous voulions vous posez une question.

- Je vous écoute.

- Et bien, nous voulions savoir ce que vous pensiez de la décision du Ministère concernant Draco Malfoy.

Harry resta étonné un instant, un sourcil levé en l'air. Cependant, il s'était attendu à ce que ses élèves le questionnent sur Malfoy.

- Et bien, étant donné que c'est une décision du Ministère, je n'ai rien à redire.

- Oui mais _vous_, insista la jeune fille. En tant que héros de guerre, vous pensez quoi de cette décision ?

Le jeune professeur réfléchit un instant. Ses élèves le regardaient avec attention, attendant sa réponse. Harry savait qu'il devait bien choisir ses mots, car son avis pouvait influer sur leur façon de voir les anciens Mangemorts.

- Je pense que c'est une excellente chose, finit-il par répondre. Parce que les anciens Mangemorts qui sont libres connaissent actuellement des conditions de vie excécrables. Et les réinsérer dans la vie professionnelle est le meilleur moyen pour eux de se reconstruire.

- Mais monsieur, intervint un jeune garçon blond, ce sont des Mangemorts ! On ne devrait pas les laisser reprendre une vie normale après les horreurs qu'ils ont commises !

- Il faut que vous sachiez, répliqua Harry, que les Mangemorts ne sont pas tous mauvais. Certains ont été enrôlés contre leur gré par leur famille, d'autres ont été forcés par Voldemort qui cherchait le plus d'adeptes possible, d'autres l'ont fait pour protéger leur famille d'éventuelles représailles… Vous avez choisi de les haïr et je le comprends parfaitement. Mais il ne faut pas généraliser et donner une chance à chacun.

- Et vous qui les avez combattus, vous pensez qu'ils ont le droit à une seconde chance ? questionna un autre garçon.

Une pause avant de répondre.

- … Oui.

- Pourtant, c'est Draco Malfoy qui a causé l'attaque à Poudlard durant laquelle Dumbledore est mort, renchérit une fille. Ça prouve que lui avait choisi d'être Mangemort et qu'il n'a pas à être pardonné pour ses actes.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer à l'évocation de cette fameuse nuit et répondit d'une voix ferme :

- Ce même Draco Malfoy avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore mais ne l'a pas fait malgré que sa famille ait été menacée d'être tuée par Voldemort. Et ce même Dumbledore m'avait dit un jour que c'était nos choix qui faisaient ce que l'on était. A vous maintenant de savoir comment vous souhaitez l'interpréter. »

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles puis le cours repris normalement, avec néanmoins plus de réserve de la part des élèves et moins de concentration pour le professeur.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il défendait le blond. Il avait pourtant décidé de faire une croix surtout ce qui le liait au passé, mais il semblait que cela allait être plus difficile que prévu…

* * *

Harry entendit sonner la fin de la dernière heure de cours avec soulagement. 

Il laissa ses élèves sortirent précipitamment sans même leur donner de devoirs tant il était épuisé. Il se laissa aller en arrière, s'étirant avec paresse, étouffant un bâillement.

La fin de la semaine était pour lui un véritable échappatoire. Il pouvait, en plus de se reposer, rester seul sans être dérangé à tout bout de champ par ses collègues qui lui demandaient comment il allait. Harry savait que son comportement les inquiétait, mais il ne pouvait se forcer à être autrement, à faire semblant d'aller parfaitement bien.

C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avec entrain, songeant qu'il ne devait passer que quelques instants avant de retrouver son chez-lui tranquille et douillet.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle alors que la salle se remplissait rapidement et se servit des mets disposés devant lui. Il se mit manger, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il vit une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc à côté de lui.

Il tourna vivement la tête pour voir Draco Malfoy, l'air fatigué. Il paraissait un peu mieux, sans toutefois avoir perdu cet air soumis qui lui collait à la peau.

Comme au petit-déjeuner, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder manger, l'observant grignoter quelques haricots verts, avaler une bouchée de pain et un morceau de viande minuscule.

Le professeur McGonagall le regardait également, avec sollicitude, l'exhortant à manger, semblant inquiète. Draco rougissait de cette attention dont il se sentait indigne et murmurait des remerciements du bout des lèvres.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Neville lui ôta des mains sa fourchette restée en suspens que Harry détourna les yeux du blond.

« Quoi ? grommela-t-il.

- Oula, s'exclama son collègue et ami en souriant, dure journée ?

- Si on veut, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Tu sais bien que j'attends le week-end avec impatience.

- Pour t'enfermer chez toi comme un rat mort et rester cloîtré et coupé du monde deux jours entiers ? Tu parles d'une joie ! Harry, je me fais beaucoup de souci pour toi, reprit-il avec sérieux.

- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Je vais très bien, je suis juste fatigué et j'aime rester seul pour décompresser, rien d'alarmant.

- Oui, par contre, tes cernes de deux kilomètres et ton teint blafard, ça c'est alarmant.

- Je lance une nouvelle mode, le « Survivant Mort-Vivant », rétorqua Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Son ami le considéra un instant avec compassion, semblant hésiter sur les prochaines paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

- Harry, finit-il par dire très doucement, si c'est au sujet de Ginny… »

Il se mordit la lèvre trop tard en le voyant aussitôt se lever et quitter la salle.

Il le savait pourtant.

Depuis ce jour maudit, il savait que le nom de Ginny était devenu imprononçable en face de Harry…

* * *

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Harry parvint à se calmer. 

Il se trouvait dans la salle de bain des préfets qu'il avait découverte en quatrième année. Bien qu'elle lui rappelait Cédric Diggory, il s'y sentait bien. Parfois, il bavardait avec Mimi Geignarde, qui pouvait se révéler très drôle et lui faisait oublier ses soucis.

En ce moment, il était seul, entouré d'une eau chaude et parfumée, jouant distraitement avec de grosses bulles multicolores. Les paroles de Neville l'avaient fait réagir au quart de tour. Il savait très bien qu'il devait se contrôler et ne pas se laisser emporter par ses réactions, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

L'image de la jeune fille, prostrée dans la boue, la tête presque séparée du corps, avec ses grands yeux bleus vides le poursuivait inlassablement.

Il sortit de l'eau devenue froide et s'enveloppa dans un épais peignoir vert. Après avoir nettoyé la pièce, il en sortit et regarda sa montre. Il était un peu plus de onze heures.

Il prit la direction de ses quartiers, pressé de se mettre au lit. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, salua les préfets en chef qui faisaient leur ronde et descendit vers les cachots.

Alors qu'il passait près des salles de classes, il entendit un bruit sourd, comme un coup, suivi par un bruit de chute. Il s'arrêta, l'oreille tendue, sourcils froncés.

Un second bruit de coup survint, accompagné d'un gémissement étouffé. Et puis des éclats de rires mauvais suivis d'une voix froide :

« Alors, sale Mangemort, on fait moins le fier !

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond magistral dans sa poitrine et chercha des yeux d'où pouvait venir cette voix. Il avança rapidement dans le long couloir alors que de nouveaux coups accompagnés de rires moqueurs se faisaient entendre.

- Ça, c'est pour ce que vous avez fait à ma famille espèce de pourriture !

Il bifurqua au bout du corridor et se figea devant le spectacle qui lui faisait face.

Trois élèves de septième année se tenaient debout, frappant chacun à leur tour une masse recroquevillée au sol qui tentait de se protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Draco Malfoy.

Hébété, Harry regarda l'un des élèves donner un violent coup de pied dans le visage du blond et entendit à sa grande horreur un bruit d'os cassé. Malfoy se redressa sur ses coudes et tenta péniblement de ramper un peu plus loin de ses agresseurs.

- Reste là !! On en a pas fini avec toi !

Harry brandit sa baguette avant qu'ils aient le temps de le frapper à nouveau et hurla : « Stupefix !!! »

Les trois garçons firent un vol plané sous la force du sort et atterrirent violemment plus loin, immobiles. Harry se précipita vers Malfoy, toujours recroquevillé au sol.

- Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Hé ça va ?

Il posa une main sur son épaule et le blond se mit à se débattre violemment, comme pour se dégager de l'étreinte.

- Malfoy ! Calme-toi ! Bon sang c'est moi !! Calme-toi !!

Draco s'arrêta et leva prudemment la tête. Harry retint un cri en voyant son visage tuméfié et le sang qui coulait de son nez brisé.

- Ha-Harry ? murmura-t-il en reconnaissant le jeune homme brun penché au-dessus de lui. Tu…

- Calme-toi, c'est fini, chuchota Harry.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils se tutoyaient, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle entre eux.

- Tu peux te lever ?

Le blond secoua la tête négativement.

- Je crois que… Aïe… j'ai une jambe cassée.

- C'est pas grave je vais te porter.

Il se baissa et passa avec précaution un bras sous ses jambes et un sous son dos avant de le soulever doucement. Draco s'agrippa à son cou et enfoui sa tête dans son peignoir, la respiration haletante.

Harry, gêné de cette proximité qui ne lui était pas familière, se sentit rougir bêtement.

- Tu vas m'achever ? demanda le blond d'une voix lasse.

- Non, juste t'emmener à l'infirmerie, répondit Harry.

- Non ! s'exclama Draco. Pas l'infirmerie !

- Mais enfin, il faut bien soigner tes blessures !

- Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, murmura le blessé. Je ne veux causer d'ennuis à personne… S'il te plaît…

Harry le considéra un instant, puis capitula devant son appréhension.

- Bon, et comment je vais faire pour te guérir ?

- Laisse faire, c'est pas bien grave…

- Tu es fou ! Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu t'es fait passer à tabac !

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure…

- Quelle tête de mule !

Il se remit en marche, le jeune homme toujours dans ses bras. Il lança néanmoins un sort sur les trois élèves stupéfiés pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas, fit disparaître le sang au sol et quitta le couloir.

- Où tu m'emmènes ? demanda Draco d'une petite voix, le visage toujours enfoui dans le peignoir de son compagnon.

- Chez moi. Puisque tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, on va aller ailleurs.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger, protesta le blond en tentant de se dégager. Et je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis.

- Reste tranquille ! Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état sans rien faire !

- Tu en as déjà fait assez, ne t'occupe pas de moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Encore une bêtise de ce genre et je te colle la langue, OK ? »

Draco eut un petit rire et se tut jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez lui.

Harry poussa la porte et entra. Il était content intérieurement que ses appartements soient rangés, il aurait eu honte de recevoir le blond dans un taudis.

« Harry !!! fit une voix avec un mélange de colère et de soulagement.

Le susnommé fit un bond sous la surprise. Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, semblant l'avoir attendu depuis des heures.

Il les avait complètement oubliés avec tout ce qui c'était passé cette soirée. C'était pourtant lui qui leur avait dit de venir.

C'était la jeune fille qui avait crié, elle se tenait à présent les mains sur la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. Mais le plus drôle était Ron, qui le regardait comme s'il allait tourner de l'œil d'un moment à l'autre. Harry piqua un fard en se rendant compte qu'il devait avoir air passablement ridicule, avec Draco dans les bras, comme s'ils faisaient le remake de Blanche-Neige.

- Harry… reprit la jeune fille. Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Euuuuuh… fit très spirituellement le brun, cherchant comment leur expliquer ce qui passait. Je vous expliquerais dans un moment, je reviens OK ? fit-il en regardant le blond

Ce même blond observait l'endroit avec attention, il savait bien qu'il devait être une des rares personnes que Harry Potter faisait entrer chez lui. De plus, il s'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler l'endroit où vivait le Survivant.

Il ne fut pas déçu. L'appartement était spacieux sans être trop grand et la décoration des plus simples. Tout respirait la sobriété et le calme, du papier peint écru jusqu aux meubles en bois noirs.

Draco se surprit à apprécier l'endroit, cela lui faisait penser à un sanctuaire où on pouvait méditer et se reposer en toute tranquillité. Il était terriblement impersonnel mais possédait quand même cette discrète touche de Harry Potter.

Ledit Harry Potter le conduisit jusqu'à ce qu'il identifia comme sa chambre et le déposa précautionneusement sur le lit.

Draco était terriblement gêné de ces attentions. Il estimait en être indigne, surtout lorsqu'elles venaient de Harry Potter, et il s'en voulait de le déranger avec ses problèmes.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix timide. Je ne mérite pas que tu m'aides.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un se faire tabasser sans intervenir.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas perturber ta soirée avec mes problèmes…

- Ce n'est rien je te dis. Je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser dans cet état. Je reviens.

Il disparut dans une pièce adjacente et le blond l'entendit ouvrir des tiroirs. Il revint avec des fioles et des bandages dans les mains.

- Bon, je ne suis pas aussi qualifié que Madame Pomfrey pour soigner les blessures, mais je vais faire de mon mieux d'accord ?

- OK…

Harry s'occupa d'abord de sa jambe. Il lança un sort pour en vérifier l'état, nota qu'elle était bien cassée, ainsi que son nez. Il lui donna une première potion pour ressouder les os brisés, que le blond avala avec une grimace. Puis il nettoya le sang qui maculait son visage avec un coton et lui passa une pommade pour refermer les plaies.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que je ne veux pas causer de problèmes à qui que ce soit. Le professeur MacGonagall a déjà eut la grande bonté de me recevoir, je ne veux pas soulever le moindre désagrément.

- Mais enfin, tu t'es fait agresser ! Par des élèves ! Le fait d'en parler ne causera des problèmes qu'aux coupables, ils devront assumer les conséquences de leurs actes. Tu n'as pas à te taire par peur.

- Tu ne comprends pas… murmura Draco en secouant la tête. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus faible. Il se laissait aller au bien-être qui l'envahissait alors que les mains de Harry étalaient la pommade parfumée sur sa peau en de petits massages. C'était la première fois que l'on s'occupait de lui ainsi, et il trouvait cela tout bonnement extatique.

Il ne réagit même pas quand les mains douces commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise, s'arrêtèrent, caressèrent très doucement la peau de son torse, puis étalèrent une nouvelle couche de crème dessus.

Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque ces mêmes mains déboutonnèrent son pantalon et le firent glisser le long de ses jambes. Il ne réagissait pas parce que, tout au bonheur de se faire cocooner de la sorte, il s'était endormi.

Il ne pû par conséquent voir le visage cramoisi de gêne de Harry. Ses tremblements incontrôlés alors qu'il lui ôtait ses vêtements. Ses yeux remplis de tristesse et de colère quand il découvrait une nouvelle cicatrice sur la peau diaphane.

Draco était couvert de marques de mauvais traitement. Et encore, il n'avait vu que les blessures superficielles. Les lésions internes ne devaient pas être moins nombreuses.

Il soupira de soulagement en le voyant s'endormir, se leva et le recouvrit d'une couette après l'avoir habillé d'une robe longue. Il s'assit à son côté le regardant dormir d'un sommeil calme, ses cheveux blonds rependus sur l'oreiller comme un voile doré. Le visage pâle comme la mort, les cernes violets sous les yeux, les veines bleutées qui ressortaient sous sa peau…

Pourquoi l'avoir emmené chez lui, il n'aurait sût le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Si sa magie ne lui avait pas été confisquée, il ne se serait pas fait attaquer. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il se sentait un peu responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Harry se leva d'un bond, prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et écrivit rapidement un mot à la Directrice, l'informant de ce qui s'était passé. Il prononça une formule qui le fit disparaître et sortit sans un bruit de sa chambre.

Ses deux amis l'attendaient dans le salon, la jeune fille faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée. Quand ils le virent sortir, ils s'immobilisèrent, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

« Je vais vous expliquer, commença Harry avant qu'ils ne disent quoi que se soit. Asseyez-vous.

Ils obéirent et se rassirent sur le canapé alors quelque brun prenait une chaise et se postait face à eux. Il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et pourquoi il avait ramené Draco chez lui.

- Mais enfin, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Hermione quand Harry eut terminé. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire concernant ces élèves ?

- J'ai envoyé un mot à McGonagall, j'attends sa réponse.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit alors le rouquin. Des élèves qui agressent un sorcier qui ne pouvait pas se défendre ! J'espère vraiment que tu vas tout faire pour les renvoyer Harry ! Un comportement comme ça c'est intolérable !

- Depuis quand tu défends Malfoy ? s'étonna sa fiancée.

- Attends, tu as vu dans quel état il était ? Même si je ne l'ai jamais porté dans mon coeur, tu ne peux pas défendre ceux qui lui ont fait ça. Surtout qu'il a été privé de sa magie ! Merde ! Il pissait le sang et si ça se trouve…

- Calme-toi Ron, intervint Harry. Je l'ai soigné et il va se rétablir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis d'accord avec toi, ces élèves méritent d'être renvoyés.

- J'aurais jamais pensé te voir aussi remonté Ron, fit remarquer la jeune fille. En tous cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies abandonné tes préjugés et que tu vois Malfoy comme un être humain.

- Il faut croire que tu déteins sur moi, amour, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Harry regarda l'horloge qui affichait presque une heure du matin et se leva.

- Bon, dit-il, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je suis fatigué. Donc je propose qu'on aille se coucher, on verra ce qui se passera pour Malfoy demain, d'accord ?

- Tu as raison, on verra demain ce qu'il en sera, acquiesça la jeune fille en se levant son tour avec son fiancé. Bon, et bien, bonne nuit Harry.

- Ouais à demain.

- Hé mais comment tu vas faire pour dormir ? demanda Ron. Il y a Malfoy dans ta chambre.

- Je vais me mettre sur le canapé, ça ira très bien. Bonne nuit. »

Ils le laissèrent pour aller dans la chambre d'amis que Harry avait mis leur disposition. Le jeune homme se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se brossa machinalement les dents. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et contempla son reflet dans le miroir.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas très bonne mine.

_Mon pauvre Harry, songea-t-il, tu ferais peur à Voldemort avec une tête pareille…_

Il rangea ses affaires, sortit de la salle de bain et s'affala sur son canapé. Il fit venir une couverture à lui, s'en recouvrit et s'allongea confortablement.

Il sombra quelques instants plus tard dans le sommeil, les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle Draco Malfoy dormait.

Il ne savait pas que le blond s'était réveillé. Qu'il se trouvait dans un état d'agitation extrême. Que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière, paralysé par la peur.

_Harry… Je t'en supplie… Aide-moi…_


	4. Cache cache

**LORSQUE TOMBE LE VOILE**

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Couple** : Harry-Draco

**Genre** : Drama / Romance

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai eu avant de mettre la suite, je suis hyper débordée en ce moment, sans compter que le manque d'inspiration n'aide pas, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire cette partie. Bref, finies les excuses, voilà le quatrième chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Cache-cache**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin de très bonne heure.

Un peu dans les vapes, il mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et repoussa la couverture, se redressant sur le canapé, le dos et les côtes endoloris. Il se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller tout à fait.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la pendule indiquait six heures moins dix.

Tout était calme et silencieux, hormis la chambre d'amis. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait distinctement entendre les ronflements de Ron. Il gloussa discrètement. Hermione était bien courageuse de supporter ce vacarme. Même lui avait eu du mal à s'y accommoder lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants et devaient partager leur dortoir.

Il finit par se lever après avoir tenté en vain de se rendormir et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il en profita pour se doucher rapidement et remit sa robe de sorcier après l'avoir rafraîchit d'un coup de baguette.

Quand il retourna dans le salon, il vit une missive qui l'attendait sur la table basse devant son canapé qu'il n'avait pas remarquée. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. MacGonagall lui avait écrit de la rejoindre dans son bureau dès qu'il serait réveillé pour traiter de l'agression de Draco, avant le petit-déjeuner de préférence.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait complètement oublié Malfoy.

Il reposa la lettre et alla droit à sa chambre où se trouvait le blond. Son cœur battait plus vite que la normale. Sans doute la peur de réveiller le jeune homme. Il entrouvrit très doucement la porte afin de ne pas le réveiller et se sentit inexplicablement soulagé en distinguant une touffe de cheveux blonds qui reposait sur l'oreiller. Il resta un petit moment à regarder les couvertures monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration, puis il referma la porte avec précaution.

Sur le coup, il avait eu peur que Malfoy ait disparu où qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il secoua la tête en se traitant d'idiot. Cette histoire commençait à le rendre vraiment paranoïaque.

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et fit bouillir de l'eau pour se préparer une grande tasse de café. C'était son rituel chaque matin pour parvenir à garder les yeux un tant soit peu ouverts. Il sortit d'un placard un filtre, un entonnoir et une boîte de café, tout en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas éveiller ses invités.

Sa tasse était rouge parsemée d'étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit. Elle avait la particularité de sucrer elle-même le liquide qu'elle contenait, en plus de crier quand celui-ci était trop chaud, de pleurer quand c'était trop froid ou de chanter quand c'était à température idéale. Sans compter qu'elle donnait l'heure et la météo

Bien sûr, seule Luna Lovegood avait pu lui offrir un truc pareil, mais Harry aimait beaucoup sa tasse. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Luna. Cette dernière était partie à la recherche du Ronflack cornu afin d'en prouver l'existence. Pour l'instant, elle avait fait toute l'Asie, l'Amérique du Sud, l'Afrique et elle attaquait le Grand Nord. Harry priait pour que, inconsciente comme elle l'était, elle ne se fasse pas manger par un ours.

Il versa l'eau chaude dans l'espèce d'entonnoir qui contenait le filtre et le café moulu.

Ça avait l'air rudimentaire comme ça, mais les objets moldus ne fonctionnant pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et ne sachant pas encore conjurer la nourriture, il avait dû se résoudre à adopter ce mode de préparation.

Sa tasse chantonnante à la main d'où s'échappait des volutes de vapeur chaude, il se rassit dans son canapé avec un soupir. Il but lentement son café, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée en face de lui. Il avait épinglé au mur les photos que Luna lui avait envoyées durant son périple. A chaque fois qu'il les regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa boisson, la fatigue avait disparue et il était pressé d'en découdre avec les élèves qui avaient agressé Malfoy.

La pendule indiquait à présent six heures et demie. Il décida d'aller voir MacGonagall maintenant car il était certain que cette affaire n'allait pas se résoudre en dix minutes. Il enfila ses chaussures, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et prit un morceau de parchemin pour laisser un mot à Ron et Hermione qu'il déposa sur la table de la cuisine où son ami allait très certainement se rendre en premier.

Il hésita un bref instant avant d'en prendre un deuxième sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots, il retourna vers sa chambre et, l'air emprunté, glissa le papier sous la porte.

Puis il sortit de son appartement.

Il était encore très tôt, aussi ne rencontra-t-il personne sur sa route hormis quelques fantômes qu'il salua poliment. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il se demandait comment allait se passer l'entrevue avec la directrice et si elle allait accepter la sanction qu'il pensait être la meilleure. D'ailleurs, même Ron était d'accord avec lui pour défendre Malfoy, c'était dire.

Il finit par arriver devant la gargouille menant au bureau directorial et prononça le mot de passe :

_« Dumbledore »_

L'escalier en colimaçon apparut devant lui et il grimpa les marches jusqu'à la lourde porte en bois. Il frappa trois coups et MacGonagall l'invita à entrer.

« Bonjour Harry, je vous attendais.

Elle lui désigna la chaise en face d'elle et il s'y assit. Il la regarda ranger rapidement les quelques parchemins qui jonchaient la table avant qu'elle ne lui accorde pleinement son attention. Elle portait une robe de velours rouge carmin et un chapeau de la même couleur. Le temps et les épreuves avaient marqué son visage mais elle gardait néanmoins cette détermination et cette sévérité qui lui étaient coutumières.

- J'ai reçu votre message hier et j'avoue avoir été plus que surprise par le contenu. J'ai effectivement retrouvé les trois élèves que vous accusez d'agression stupéfixés dans un couloir. Ils sont à l'infirmerie en attendant que nous ayons finis.

- Ils sont blessés ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Non, ils ont juste été secoués par la violence du sort que vous leur avez lancé. De plus, j'ai préféré les garder sous la main, le temps de mettre cette affaire au clair.

Elle se pencha en avant, le regard sérieux, les doigts croisés.

- Pouvez-vous me raconter en détails ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Harry s'exécuta et lui décrivit précisément la scène à laquelle il avait assisté et l'état dans lequel Malfoy avait été mit.

- Très bien, reprit la vieille femme, une fois qu'il eut terminé. Monsieur Malfoy a donc été attaqué par trois élèves qui voulaient lui faire payer son passé de Mangemort et les exactions commises par ceux-ci, c'est bien cela ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Saviez-vous que ces trois élèves faisaient partie de la maison Pouffsouffle ?

- Non, répondit Harry avec surprise. Pouffsouffle ? Mais…

- Je sais que les élèves de cette maison ne sont pas réputés pour leur violence, cependant, il faut croire que la guerre a changé les mentalités. Même chez des élèves qui étaient tout à fait pacifistes.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, approuvant mentalement ce que la directrice venait de dire.

- Et où se trouve-t-il maintenant ?

- Je l'ai emmené chez moi… répondit Harry en rosissant légèrement.

Devant l'air abasourdi de son ancien professeur, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Il ne voulait absolument pas aller à l'infirmerie malgré tous mes efforts pour l'en persuader. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se sache et qu'il ne voulait pas vous causer de problèmes. J'ai préféré le soigner moi-même et quand je l'ai laissé tout à l'heure, il se reposait.

Son professeur le regardait fixement avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement.

- Quoi ? finit par demander Harry avec une pointe d'agacement. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Non, je suis simplement agréablement surprise de votre attitude envers Draco. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez pu laisser vos différents derrière vous et vous comporter en adulte.

Le Gryffondor haussa faiblement les épaules.

- Je n'allait tout de même pas le laisser se faire tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. N'importe qui en aurait fait autant.

- Oui, bien entendu, renchérit MacGonagall d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Harry fronça les sourcils en cherchant à comprendre où la directrice voulait en venir puis il abandonna et en revint à leur affaire.

- Que comptez-vous faire pour ces trois élèves ? demanda Harry.

- J'attendais d'avoir votre avis là-dessus.

- Eh bien, je suis pour leur renvoi pur et simple de Poudlard, affirma le jeune homme d'un ton catégorique.

- Vous êtes bien sévère, fit remarquer le professeur.

- Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire avant de redevenir sérieux. Je me permets de vous rappeler qu'ils ont bien faillit tuer Malfoy ! Un tel comportement ne peut être admis dans cette école sinon c'est la porte ouverte à toutes les dérives et…

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, dit sa supérieure en le fixant, simplement, imaginez un peu ce qui va se passer pour eux une fois qu'ils auront été renvoyés. Ils vont se considérer comme des incompris ; ils vont rester prisonniers de leur haine pour les Mangemorts et leur fanatisme va monter d'un cran. Ils vont devenir des dangers pour ceux qui ont été libérés.

- Que proposez-vous alors ?

- Une exclusion, mais temporaire. Ils réintégreront Poudlard après les vacances de Janvier.

Harry resta silencieux, méditant sur la proposition de MacGonagall. Oui, pourquoi pas après tout ? Mieux valait ne pas les expulser définitivement et les laisser ainsi avec leur rancœur sans qu'ils aient tirés une quelconque leçon de leurs actes.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ce serait peut-être préférable, avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Oui vous avez sans doute raison. Je vous laisse vous charger de leur annoncer la nouvelle, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin en se levant.

- Saluez Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger de ma part, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Et dites-leur de nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis se ravisa.

- Un problème ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Juste une question : vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils recommencent à nouveau une fois réintégrés dans l'établissement ?

- N'ayez crainte, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, lui confia la vieille femme avec un sourire.

- Mais vous n'allez rien me dire.

- Exactement.

- Dumbledore déteint un peu trop sur vous, fit remarquer Harry avec amusement avec un coup d'œil au portrait vide de l'ancien directeur qui surplombait le bureau.

- Vous me flattez mon cher. »

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Harry se tenait dans la Grande Salle, en train d'entamer son petit-déjeuner avec Neville qui bavassait joyeusement. Il avait encore l'esprit ailleurs malgré les piaillements de son voisin de table. Il était presque huit heures et tous les élèves étaient présents dans la Grande Salle, hormis les trois garçons de Poufsouffle qui avaient agressé Malfoy.

Le professeur MacGonagall avait expliqué un peu plus tôt à l'ensemble de l'école que ces étudiants avaient été temporairement exclus pour comportement violent, sans toutefois préciser qui en avait été victime, et cette nouvelle avait provoqué pas mal de remous. D'autant plus qu'elle avait enlevé trois cent points à Poufsouffle, ce qui avait été la cause d'une grande déception parmi les élèves de cette maison.

Une fois encore, Harry se surprit à fixer la chaise vide de Malfoy à côté de lui. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve et se tourna vers Neville.

« Dis-moi Neville, est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron, Hermione et moi cet après-midi ?

Le jeune homme brun eut l'air absolument ravi.

- J'adorerais oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu Ron et Hermione !

- Bon et bien c'est parfait, on se retrouve à 14 heures dans le Grand Hall OK ?

- Pas de problème.

- J'y vais, ils doivent être réveillés maintenant. A tout à l'heure !

- Oui à tout à l'heure. »

Harry se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il prit la direction de ses quartiers, se demandant si Malfoy était réveillé et s'il était en compagnie de ses amis. Ses blessures étaient-elles guéries ? N'avait-il pas aggravé son état ? Il prononça le mot de passe qui le fit accéder à son appartement et tomba sur une énième dispute entre ses deux amis, attablés dans la cuisine.

« Je te dis que si tu continues comme ça, c'est le diabète assuré ! Et tiens, même le cholestérol, vu comment tu te baffres !

- Le quoi ?

- Le diabète et le cholestérol, Ronald, soupira Hermione. Et laisse cette confiture, tu en as vidé presque tout le pot !

- Hey ! Ma confiture !

- C'est ta mère qui l'a faite pour Harry !

- Et ça fait presque un an qu'elle est restée intacte, il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour la manger ! D'ailleurs Harry déteste la confiture d'oranges.

- Tu parles, ça t'arrangerait bien si c'était le cas ! Non mais vraiment…

- Encore en train de vous disputer ? lança le brun avec un sourire en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oh bonjour Harry ! le salua Hermione. Tu tombes bien, Ron prétend que tu n'aimes pas la confiture d'oranges mais je sais bien que c'est juste pour pouvoir tout manger qu'il dit ça !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui le fixait avec un regard de chien battu, tenant entre ses mains une baguette de pain entière qui n'attendait apparemment que d'être tartinée par la marmelade.

- Il a raison, je ne supporte pas ça, mais je n'allais quand même pas le dire à Mrs Weasley qui s'est embêtée pour me la préparer.

Ron lança un regard triomphant à Hermione et lui arracha le pot de confiture qu'elle tenait à la main avec une grande satisfaction. Cette dernière croisa les bras, passablement vexée.

- Oh très bien, je t'aurais prévenu ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire tes piqûres quand tu auras ton diabète de niveau 3 ! bougonna-t-elle.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de manger, Hermignonne, lança Ron en beurrant généreusement son pain. C'est dans ma nature, il me faut des forces pour entretenir tous ces muscles de champion ! ajouta-t-il en pliant ses bras tel un culturiste.

- Hmm… Si tu veux parler de ces poignées d'amour et de ce ventre qui commencent à s'installer, alors nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « muscle ».

- Hé ! s'indigna Ron en vidant le pot de confiture sur le pain beurré.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que Viktor mangeait autant, lança Hermione d'une voix pensive. Pourtant, lui, c'était un grand champion. Il faudra que je lui demande comment il fait pour garder un corps d'athlète, ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien.

Ron avait suspendu son geste en entendant le nom de « Viktor », et sa tartine se trouvait à présent à deux centimètres de sa bouche grande ouverte, figée dans les airs. Il regarda sa fiancée, désappointé, puis sa tartine. Tartine. Hermione.Tartine. Hermione. Tartine…

Il finit par la reposer, fixant la jeune fille qui faisait semblant de regarder par la fenêtre, puis tâta ses côtes discrètement et palpa son ventre. Il regarda Harry, puis Hermione, puis la tartine.

Harry observait la scène sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres. Son amie pouvait se montrer très manipulatrice quand elle le voulait. Elle tourna la tête vers eux, l'air de rien.

- Tiens, tu ne manges pas ? demanda-t-elle innocemment à Ron.

- Hmm… Euh… J'ai plus très faim…

Harry ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Hermione finit par le rejoindre dans son hilarité, sous le regard perdu de Ron qui allait de l'un à l'autre avec incompréhension.

- Mais enfin pourquoi vous riez ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

- Laisse tomber, Ron, répondit Harry en essuyant les larmes d'hilarité qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Dites, est-ce que Malfoy est réveillé ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione alors qu'ils redevenaient sérieux, on ne l'a pas revu depuis hier soir. Il doit sûrement dormir encore.

- Il est bientôt onze heures, remarqua Ron en regardant sa montre. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien sérieux de le laisser dormir autant. Il faut qu'il mange.

- Manger, manger, manger, mais tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ma parole ! s'exclama sa fiancée.

- T'as raison, c'est mieux de le laisser crever de faim !

- Taisez-vous ! siffla Harry en baissant la voix. Si ça se trouve, il dort encore, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je vais voir…

Il entrebâilla la porte de sa chambre avec une infinie précaution et y passa un œil. Vide. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, effaré. La chambre était déserte. Le lit avait été soigneusement refait et rien ne laissait voir qu'un jeune homme gravement blessé y avait passé la nuit. Harry s'approcha du lit et tâta le matelas. Il était froid. Malfoy avait du partir juste après lui.

Le mot qu'il lui avait laissé était posé bien en évidence sur le lit. Harry le prit et le tourna, cherchant un quelconque message que le blond aurait pu lui avoir laissé. Mais rien. Malfoy semblait s'être évanouit dans la nature.

Mais pourquoi ?

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, observant sans rien dire la chambre vide.

- Vous l'avez entendu partir ? demanda Harry. Il était là quand je suis allée rejoindre MacGonagall.

- Non, répondit la jeune fille. Il a du quitter tes appartements alors que nous dormions encore. Tu le verras au déjeuner de toute façon.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est partit, remarqua pensivement Ron.

- Moi non plus Ron… renchérit son ami en fixant le mot.

_Je suis chez MacGonagall, Ron et Hermione dorment encore. Ne fais pas trop d'efforts et profite-en pour te reposer. Si tu as faim, appelle Dobby, il sera ravi de t'aider._

_A tout à l'heure,_

_Harry._

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'agression de Malfoy.

Et depuis, personne n'avait plus rien tenté contre lui. Les élèves le regardaient toujours avec dégoût et suspicion, mais les esprits semblaient s'être apaisés quelque peu. D'autant plus que Malfoy ne faisait rien pour aggraver son cas.

Il travaillait silencieusement, ne parlait presque pas lors des repas et mangeait encore moins. Il avait toujours cet air vide et fatigué, son teint était toujours aussi cadavérique et il se traînait, comme si son corps pesait des tonnes. Harry avait remarqué qu'il avait des tics. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste le coin de sa bouche qui tiquait et son pied qui tremblait, mais il avait aussi les ongles rongés, les lèvres gercées à force des les mordiller et il se craquait frénétiquement les phalanges. Tout cela, en plus de son attitude apeurée inquiétait le jeune homme brun au plus haut point.

Harry avait essayé de lui parler depuis qu'il avait disparu de sa chambre, mais le blond semblait l'éviter tout spécialement ; il ne le regardait plus pendant les repas et s'empressait de décamper dès qu'il avait fini.

Il voulait savoir comment il allait, pourquoi il s'était sauvé et surtout pourquoi il avait ce comportement. Cette question ne cessait de lui accaparer l'esprit et il cherchait toutes les réponses possibles. Il repensa aux marques sur le corps maigre et pâle. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que les Détraqueurs pouvaient faire autre chose qu'aspirer l'âme et il ne savait pas si Azkaban employait des sorciers qui auraient pu battre Malfoy.

Il fallait qu'il se renseigne. Hermione devait savoir ce qu'il en était. Il voulait absolument savoir ce que le blond avait vécu et qui faisait qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et comme il était sûr que ce dernier ne voudrait rien lui dire, autant chercher par lui-même.

Il marchait sans vraiment savoir où il allait, errant dans les couloirs comme lorsqu'il était étudiant, l'esprit ailleurs. Les préfets en chef avaient fini leur ronde depuis un moment et le château entier était silencieux. Seules le crépitement des torches suspendues au mur se faisait entendre.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il allait tourner à droite, quelqu'un surgit devant lui. Sous la surprise, ils poussèrent tous les deux une exclamation de surprise et Harry recula d'un bond, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reconnut Draco Malfoy que la peur laissa place à la surprise. Ce dernier semblait aussi surpris que lui et, il ne savait pour quelle raison, évitait de croiser son regard. Harry, qui ne l'avait pas revu depuis la nuit où il s'était fait agresser était plutôt content de le rencontrer, même si il aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

« Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix polie.

- Bonsoir, répondit le blond d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je… Tu… Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, gêné devant le comportement de son vis-à-vis.

- Oui merci. Je… Je vais y aller, bonsoir, lança précipitamment Draco avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

- Hey attends ! s'exclama Harry en le retenant.

Le jeune homme blond s'arrêta, fixant la main refermée sur son bras avec crainte. Harry s'empressa de le lâcher, de peur de lui avoir fait mal. Il prit une profonde respiration.

- Pardon, c'est juste que je voudrais te parler, dit-il en le fixant.

Draco sembla hésiter un instant entre rester et prendre la tangente, mais finalement il répondit :

- D'accord, mais vite s'il-te-plaît, je suis fatigué…

- Je… commença le brun en cherchant ses mots. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais depuis la dernière fois. Tu es parti si vite que…

- Je vais bien, le coupa rapidement Draco. Mes blessures sont toutes guéries. D'ailleurs, je te remercie beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait.

- Je t'en prie…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, l'un fixant l'autre comme s'il voulait lire en lui, l'autre évitant de le regarder, le regard obstinément fixé sur ses chaussures. Les secondes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus total. Le bruit d'une armure qui se fracasse au sol et le rire hystérique de Peeves les sortirent de leur mutisme en les faisant sursauter.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit le blond avec précipitation.

- Non, attends ! s'exclama Harry en lui barrant le passage. Tu… Est-ce que tu me fuis ?

Draco secoua la tête en signe de négation mais son visage avait pâli.

- Depuis vendredi soir j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à m'éviter en permanence, malgré tous mes efforts pour essayer de te parler, continua Harry. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, tu n'as rien fait…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je te fais peur ? Regarde-toi, tu n'oses même plus me regarder en face !

Il avait dit cela avec colère. A vrai dire, il ne supportait plus le comportement étrange du bond, cette servilité écoeurante qui lui collait à la peau et cette peur permanente de tout. Il l'avait presque toujours vu fier et dominant, le voir en position de faiblesse était comme s'il assistait à quelque chose de défendu, de honteux. Il avait pitié de lui, à l'observer se conduire de cette façon. Dans son esprit, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas être faible. C'était son ancien ennemi, son rival de toujours, celui qui ne pliait jamais l'échine devant quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme ça ? continua-t-il, le provoquant délibérément pour le faire craquer. J'ai l'impression d'être devant un elfe de maison ! Tu es pitoyable à te traîner comme une larve ! Où est passée ta fierté Malfoy ?

- Tu crois que me fait plaisir ?! s'écria alors Draco, ne pouvant plus se contenir. Que j'aime me montrer aussi faible, aussi misérable devant toi et les autres ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu et ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai passé trois ans à Azkaban, je n'ai plus de fortune, plus de maison, plus de famille, plus de magie et ce, peut-être pour toujours, va savoir ! Mais c'est tout ce que je mérite pas vrai, un sale Mangemort comme moi ?

Harry demeura coi, surpris tant par ce coup d'éclat que par les paroles du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, les poings serrés, le visage rouge et les yeux assombris par la colère. D'un geste brusque, il découvrit son avant-bras gauche sur lequel s'étalait la sinistre Marque des Ténèbre et Harry eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à ce monstrueux tatouage.

- Si j'avais su, Potter, jamais je ne me serais fait marquer de la sorte !! J'aurais du écouter Dumbledore quand il m'a offert une chance ! Il était le seul avec Snape à vouloir m'aider, et résultat, ils sont morts tous les deux ! Mais c'est trop tard, tu m'entends ? Trop tard ! Et maintenant je vais payer les pots cassés pour le reste de ma vie ! Alors ne me juge pas Potter ! Je t'interdis de me juger !! »

Et il le dépassa brusquement. Resté seul, Harry le regarda disparaître du couloir en courant, encore sonné par leur confrontation, sans chercher à le suivre. Ce n'était pas tant les paroles du blond qui le laissaient dans cet état, mais plutôt le fait d'avoir retrouvé, pour quelques instants, l'ancien Draco Malfoy…

* * *

L'ombre monta les escaliers sans faire de bruit.

Elle avait peur.

Son ventre était noué par l'appréhension, ses mains moites et ses jambes comme ankylosées. Elle parvint devant la grande et large porte de bois, tellement imposante qu'elle eu envie de rebrousser chemin.

Mais elle ne voulait plus reculer, elle voulait aller de l'avant, retarder la confrontation n'arrangerait rien. Autant en finir tout de suite. Elle tendit la main, la posa sur la poignée. L'ombre prit une longue inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Avec un grincement, le lourd panneau de bois s'effaça, la laissant face à une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Elle avança avec hésitation, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés devant elle.

« Bonsoir, fit une voix bienveillante dans l'obscurité, la faisant sursauter et retenir de justesse un cri de frayeur. Oh, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, mais il est un peu tard pour une petite visite de courtoisie, vous ne pensez pas Draco?

Le jeune homme avait les jambes flageolantes et son cœur battait à tout rompre mais sa voix se fit plus assurée lorsqu'il répondit :

- Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore… »


End file.
